Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) Chapter 6
by Poopedoo
Summary: How Harris want to tell Elsa about his feelings ?


**Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) | Chapter 6**

*Please noted that all the stories is a continuation story from chapter one to the newest chapter

**Harris is a new character that I made as Elsa boyfriend

dialog - 'ABC'  
on mind - "ABC"

******I've added a new paragraph in this chapter | 14 July 2014**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Four months later**

Since Harris knew Elsa is sick , he comes to Arendelle 2 days a week , visit the queen up until now , even though he knew Elsa was fully recovered . Everyday he feels more in love with Elsa . Harris don't know how to tell his feelings to her , after all he harbored it inside . So today he decide to meet Elsa personally and tell everything . Harris arrived Arendelle safely . Harris entering the hall 'Harris...?' . Harris look at Elsa . 'what are you doing here?' (wondering) 'Elsa...I need to talk with you?' (serious) 'okay..my office' . Harris walked with Elsa to the office . both silent . Harris control his nervous . they entering Elsa's office . 'so what is it?' Elsa really want to know . 'Ermmm I don't know how to say it but...okay actually...I've to faced with this situation , so I need an answer' . 'okay continue...' (understand) Elsa nodded . Harris continued 'I was fall in love with this girl... then...okay lets make it short . she's like everything to me...but the thing is , I don't know how to tell her , if you were me what you will do ?' (help-looks) . 'Harris is that hard ? if I were you I'll tell her the truth' (slumber) . 'but I don't know whether she likes me or not' Elsa shake her head . 'then ask her , thats all' (cool) Harris takes Elsa hands and grasps it gently . 'would you be mine?' Harris meets Elsa's eyes . Elsa speechless . Her heart race like crazy . it's hard for her to answer . but this is the only chance she have . 'Elsa would you?' Harris asking for the second time . 'Yes...I do' Elsa smiling at Harris . Harris couldn't explain how happy he is when Elsa accept him as her boyfriend . Harris put his arms around Elsa and bring his head close to Elsa (about to kiss) . Elsa don't want , she push Harris chest slowly . 'Els...Guyssss' (voice down) Elsa gasps 'ANNA..' Elsa and Harris shocked look at Anna who stand at the door like a doll looking at Elsa in Harris arms with her mouth drops (Overawed) . Elsa push Harris away and comes to Anna (flustered) 'Anna how many times I want to tell you , please knock the door before you enter' (shame) Elsa try to smile , she touch Anna shoulder . Anna moves her shoulder (don't touch) . 'Elsa...what are you doing?!' (slow voice) asked Elsa strictly . 'Anna I can explain this...' Anna exits . 'Anna wait...no!' Anna walk away to her bedroom . Elsa look at Harris (sigh) Harris got no idea what was happened . 'Harris I'm so sorry but I need to tell her' Elsa give a smile and exits the room , get Anna . 'you're right..she's everything to you' Harris had to admit that Elsa love her younger sister more than him . Elsa get into Anna's bedroom . she look at Anna who's sits on the bed facing the head bed . 'Anna...' (softly) sit behind the redhead . Anna turns to Elsa and hug her sister 'Elsa...' (hugs) . Anna release hugs look at Elsa 'Anna don't get wrong , I didn't do anything with him' (try to explain) 'then what is it?' . 'He try to kiss me , but I won't . when I was trying to push him...you get in...and that's what you see . 'why he kiss you?' (frown) 'he's my boyfriend now' . Anna smiling to Elsa . 'seriously ?! Elsa you know what ? I'm happy for you...' again hugging her sister . 'Anna I thought you...' (confused) 'no...that was the old me . I've to let you go , for your sake and happiness' (sincere) 'Ohhh Anna , I don't know what to say . thank you for that . I love you so much' (happy to death) "I hope I can be like her easily erase the feelings" Inside Elsa still have a feelings on Anna 'so when is the ceremony ?' Anna teasing Elsa 'No...we still fresh' (laughing) . 'where's he? I want to congrats him' . Elsa realized 'ohh he's at the hall maybe' . Anna and Elsa walks to the hall . There's no Harris at the hall . 'your majesty , Prince Harris just leave' Mr. Kai informed to Elsa . Elsa and Anna rushing go to the dock hope they can meet Harris . then Anna saw Harris about to get in the ship 'HARRIS...!' (scream) Harris turns to Anna and Elsa and smiling at them . 'Harris congratulation !' (grin) Anna congrats him . Harris blushed but cool . 'thanks Anna' (laugh) his eyes look at Elsa . 'Ohh I forgot to tell you , I got to go actually , I've work to do at the Southern Isles' . Harris confuse before he leave , either to kiss Elsa or not...but he really hopes he get to kiss the one he love . 'Hello..don't be shame okay' Anna teasing Harris and Elsa . Harris take a steps forward to Elsa and hug her . Elsa feel protected when Harris hugging her . 'I prefer forehead' Elsa whisper to Harris . Harris kiss Elsa's forehead (lovely) he sad to leave . 'take care Harris , I love you' Elsa meets Harris eyes . Harris stroking his thumb on Elsa's cheek 'I love you more than you love me , goodbye' . Harris get into the ship . Anna holds Elsa's arms watched Harris leaves Arendelle . Then Elsa and Anna walks to the castle . 'Anna...can you just promise me something?' Elsa stroking Anna's arms . 'what is it?' (frown) . 'don't do anything reckless' Anna nodded , she get what her sister try to mean it . Elsa feels better when Anna could accept everything now .

**One year later**

Elsa is engaged to Harris . they spend a lot of times together discussing about their preparation for the wedding ceremony . Not to forget , Anna also busies herself helped Elsa preparing for her big day . Anna waits for Elsa trying her wedding dress . 'Elsa how long I should wait you outside here?' (yelling) on a while , Elsa came out of the fitting room showing herself wearing the wedding dress . 'how do I look?' 'Elsa.. you looked so beautiful' (stunning) Anna couldn't blinks her eyes looking at her beautiful sister . 'everything is okay...its fit with me' Elsa looks down at her dress then she looks at Anna . 'Anna stop looking at me like that' (laughing) . 'so.. who's gonna bring you at the alter tomorrow?' (smirk) 'um...I've been choose someone... and of course there's no one else except you Anna' (loving attention to Anna) Anna blushes , a big smile attached to her face 'that's nice...thank you' Everything is prepared perfectly for tomorrow . Now it's time for the sisterhood gets a rest . They walk in the hallway to Elsa's bedroom . Both silents seems awkward . They lay on the bed facing each other 'Anna...I couldn't believe it , tomorrow is the day...' Elsa takes Anna hands as she exited , Anna holds it tightly . 'Yeah it's happening...' (smiles) . Elsa can I ask you something ?' (Face down) 'what is it Anna?' (wondering) 'tonight will be the last night we could be like this together... can I sleep with you?' (muffled) Elsa stroking gently her thumb on Anna's cheek , look at Anna eyes deeply 'of course you can' inside only she know how sad she is to leave her old life with her younger sister . 'Elsa...are you going to stay in the Southern Isles after this?' . 'nope...I'll stay here with Harris , I'll never leave you Anna' . Elsa gives her sweet smile at Anna . 'Elsa you should sleep...get a beauty sleep' . 'am I look ugly?' Elsa teases the redhead 'No...of course not . you'll always beautiful , I mean you need to...' Elsa puts her index finger on Anna lips , cut Anna words 'shh shh shh I'm just teasing you' (laughing) . Anna almost melt gazed at her sister but she control . 'Anna...I wish you could meet someone to take care of you' Elsa pray for Anna to find someone who can replace her place . 'hopefully...' . Anna wishes she could stop the time , she couldn't let her sister go , however she had to admit it .

**to be continued in Chapter 7**


End file.
